What You Done Of Me
by Alba Knox
Summary: Quelques chapitres sur la rencontre de Tatiana et du Patron ! Comment est-elle devenue la favorite de notre criminel, pervers, psychopathe, (et j'en passe) préféré ? Rating M vous vous doutez de pourquoi
1. Chapter 1

Salut à toutes et à tous !

« What You Done To Me » est ma toute première fiction alors vos avis comptent vraiment !

J'ai imaginé une version de ce qu'à put être la rencontre de Tatiana et du Patron.

Cette fiction sera composée de cinq chapitres et comme ils sont déjà tous écrit j'en posterai un tous les deux ou trois jours.

Je tiens à remercier mon amoureuse personnelle à moi toute seule ^^, qui m'a gentiment donné son avis sur cette histoire et je dois dire que c'est elle qui m'a donné envie d'écrire. Vous pouvez d'ailleurs la retrouver sous le nom de Candy-M-Winchester et aller lire ses propres fictions qui sont très réussies ! (un conseil, préparez vos mouchoirs pour certaines).

Bien entendu, l'émission Salut Les Geeks, Mathieu Sommet et tous ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (et je n'y tiens pas plus que ça !). Si cette fiction le dérange, je la ferai disparaître !

Je crois que tout est dit alors bonne lecture !

 _Reviews ?_

-Eh ben qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi ?

L'homme en noir s'approcha d'une forme qui semblait inerte, étalée sur le sol humide. La dite forme à la chevelure brune se retourna avec difficulté vers son interlocuteur.

-Vas te faire foutre !

-T'as l'air dans le genre plutôt sympa toi…

Il se baisse recrachant la fumée de sa cigarette sur le visage de la jeune fille puis la souleva et la cala comme il put sur son épaule.

-A croire que c'est Noël !

La fille se mit à le frapper de ses poings, se débattant comme elle pouvait.

-Lâches-moi où je te jure que je t'arrache la bite avec les dents !

-On va s'marrer gamine, quand on aura fait plus ample connaissance si tu vois c'que j'veux dire…

Il sorti de la pièce sombre et humide en ricanant et se dirigea vers sa voiture. Il sortit ses clefs et ouvrit la portière pour déposer la brune sur la banquette arrière qui ne cessait de lui donner des coups. Elle finit cependant par s'évanouir totalement épuisée.

-Eh ben voilà, ça m'évitera de t'assommer t'es déjà assez amochée comme ça. Je sais pas ce qu'ils t'on fait là-bas mais ça devait être festif…

Le Patron se plaçât ensuite au volant et démarra. La voiture se gara trente minutes plus tard devant l'entrée d'un hôtel de luxe. Il Alla récupérer sa nouvelle acquisition avant de pénétrer dans le grand hall d'accueil. Il se dirigea tranquillement vers le comptoir qu'il contourna, saluant l'hôtesse au passage, d'un geste de la tête. Hôtesse, qui ne paraissait pas surprise de voir un homme portant une fille inerte sur son épaule. Le criminel poussa alors une porte en soupirant de soulagement. Son bordel lui avait manqué. Il était à présent dans une vaste salle à la lumière tamisée, meublée de multiples fauteuils et canapés aux couleurs noire et pourpre ainsi que de tables de billard et d'autres tables classiques ornées de cendriers en ébène. Un bar se trouvait sur sa gauche et un podium sur sa droite. La pièce centrale du bordel était vide à cette heure. Les filles, pour la plupart, devaient encore dormir dans leurs chambres. Le Patron se dirigea alors vers l'ascenseur situé de l'autre côté de la grande pièce. Il monta au troisième et dernier étage de l'immeuble, le premier étant composé de salles de « jeux » pour les clients et le second étant occupé par les filles qui y avaient leurs chambres respectives.

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur un appartement de taille raisonnable, assez sobre et très rangé. Le patron avança dans le salon qui ouvrait sur une cuisine américaine d'un côté et de l'autre se trouvait une porte qui donnait sur une unique chambre équipée d'une salle de bain. De grandes fenêtres ouvrant sur les toits de Paris rendaient l'appartement plutôt clair malgré les rideaux qui filtraient la lumière, la rendant moins violente. Le criminel déposa la jeune fille sur le canapé. Elle était remarquablement bien foutue, et assez jolie malgré ses vêtements noircis par la crasse, son épaule gauche ouverte qui saignait et l'hématome qui s'étendait de la commissure de ses lèves à sa mâchoire. Elle avait une épaisse et longue chevelure brune encadrant un visage mangé par deux grands yeux verts qui… Il fronça les sourcils, et failli presque sursauter, la fille le fixait avec méfiance.

-La belle aux bois dormants s'est réveillée ?

Pas de réponse.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as gamine ? Je t'excite ?

Elle continuait de le fixer en silence puis lui cracha soudainement au visage. Le Patron resta immobile une seconde puis leva lentement une main tremblante de rage contenue à son visage pour venir essuyer la salive sur sa joue. Sa main repartit alors violement en direction de la jeune fille qu'il frappa à l'arrière du crâne, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire retomber dans l'inconscience.

-Connasse !

Il entreprit alors de lui hotter ses vêtements. Il les jeta à la poubelle puis examina une nouvelle fois le corps désormais nu de la brune étendue devant lui.

-Ouais… Vraiment bien foutue…

Il la souleva à nouveau pour l'emmener dans la salle de bain. Il la déposa dans la baignoire avec attention et commença à la laver. La brune se réveilla en sursaut au contact de l'eau tiède.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous bordel ! Dégages sale psychopathe pervers ou je te castre !

Elle tentait de repousser les mains du criminel qui lavait son corps mais son épaule blessée la rappela à l'ordre et elle gémit de douleur.

-On se calme gamine ! Je vais pas te prendre maintenant t'es bien trop amochée ça serait pas drôle !

-Casses-toi !

Il s'arrêta et la considéra un instant un sourire ironique flottant sur ses lèvres. La fille essaya de se cacher, sentant derrière les verres noirs, le regard brûlant du criminel en train de la scruter. Il lui jeta alors le gant plein de savon à la figure.

-Démerdes-toi alors.

La brune grogna et saisi le gant en lançant un regard meurtrier au Patron qui s'était calé contre la porte et la fixait, profitant du spectacle. Elle rougit, autant de rage que de gêne.

-Ca va je te dérange pas ?! La vue te plaît ?!

-Assez ouais…

-Barres-toi !

Il finit par sortir de la pièce en ricanant alors qu'elle lui balançait une dernière insulte. Elle entreprit ensuite avec difficulté, de se savonner. Tout son corps la faisait souffrir. Ses membres étaient courbaturés, son épaule continuait de saigner et à l'évidence elle avait dû se faire une entorse à la cheville gauche. Elle termina sa toilette puis tenta de se relever, en vain. Elle n'arrivait pas à prendre un appui correct et la paroi glissante de la baignoire ne l'aidait en rien. Elle se mordit la lèvre. Elle allait devoir appeler l'inconnu en noir qui l'avait amené là. Un putain de pervers si vous voulez son avis ! Et si pour l'instant elle restait plus ou moins docile, elle comptait bien se barrer à la première occasion venue. Bordel mais c'était qui ce mec ?! Elle n'était même pas sûre qu'il réponde à son appel pour venir l'aider mais elle n'avait pas trop le choix si elle ne voulait pas moisir ici. Elle ne savait même pas son nom. Elle réprima un frisson de dégout à l'idée de sentir les mains de cet homme se poser sur sa peau puis opta pour une petite formule sympathique.

-Eh le mafieux raté ! Rapplique !

Des pas se firent entendre et il ouvrit la porte en souriant.

-Alors ? On est bloquée gamine ? Tu sais que t'es mignonne comme ça, toute mouillé… Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-A ton avis ?!

-J'en sais rien…

Le sourire sadique du Patron s'élargissait au fur et à mesure qu'il voyait sa nouvelle petite victime rougir de rage et continuer de batailler pour se lever.

-Connard…

-Ok.

Il lui tourna le dos et fit un pas pour sortir. La brune serra les dents et fronça les sourcils avant de marmonner.

-Sors-moi de là.

Il lui fit à nouveau face.

-« Sors-moi de là s'il… »

Elle serra le poing et détourna le regard en grognant.

-…S'il te plaît…

Avec un sourire victorieux, il s'approcha pour la soulever avec précaution, veillant à ne pas lui faire mal. Etonnée de son attention elle se laissa faire et pris appui sur lui alors qu'il l'emmenait dans la chambre.

-Par ici gamine. On va t'habiller avec ça en attendant.

Elle fit une grimace en voyant la tenue plus que légère et que plus d'un aurait jugé de vulgaire, posée sur le lit aux draps noirs.

-Euh… Je ne mettrais pas ça. Hors de question ! C'est une tenue de pute ou quoi ?!

-Tu crois pas si bien dire gamine… Le problème c'est que j'ai que ça à te filer pour l'instant.

-C'est mort !

-Ben reste à poil si tu préfères, moi ça me va.

Il accompagna ses paroles d'un regard appuyé sur son corps, la détaillant de bas en haut.

-Tu me dégoutes !

Il soupire.

-C'est toujours ce qu'on dit on début. C'est parce que tu me connais pas gamine.

Le Patron alla ouvrir une commode de laquelle il sortit une de ses chemises noires ainsi qu'un pantalon de la même couleur. Il lui lança sur le lit.

-Alors tu vas t'habiller avec ça. Pour les sous-vêtements tu prends ceux-là. Ils sont tout ce qu'il y a de plus de normaux alors te plains pas.

Puis il repartit dans la salle de bain pour en ressortir aussitôt avec de l'alcool et un bandage.

-Fais voir ton épaule.

Elle obéit et lui tendit, se retournant après qu'il l'eu aidé à attacher son soutien-gorge.

-Aie… bordel… Dis, c'est quoi ton nom ?

Le patron posa la bouteille sur la table de chevet et posa le bandage sur son épaule en ignorant la question. Il fit de même avec la cheville de la brune qui répéta sa question.

-T'as pas répondu, c'est quoi ton nom ?

Il soupira et se releva en allumant une cigarette.

-T'as un putain de sale caractère tu le sais ça ?

Il l'aida à mettre la chemise puis la fille s'assit sur le lit en croisant les bras.

-Le Patron.

Elle releva un sourcil, étonnée.

-T'as qu'à m'appeler Tatiana.

Elle tendit la main vers lui.

\- Files-moi une cigarette Patron.

Il en sortit une de son paquet et lui tendit.

-On va bien s'entendre gamine.


	2. Chapter 2

-Bon je te laisse, il faut que j'aille voir où en sont les filles pour ce soir et organiser un peu la soirée.

-La soirée ?

Le patron ignora superbement la question et continua de parler sur le même ton.

-Toi tu vas rester là. Tu bouges pas. Tu te reposes.

-Soirée de quoi ?

Il sourit.

-On est dans un bordel ici gamine, et je tiens à maintenir sa bonne réputation.

-Un bordel hein ? C'est pas interdit en France ?

Le criminel laissa échapper un rire sadique.

-Ouais ! Enfin ça veut pas dire qu'y en a pas !

-Je vois…

Tatiana se désintéressa totalement de la conversation et se dirigea lentement vers le sofa. Le Patron entra dans l'ascenseur et prit un ton légèrement menaçant.

-A toute à l'heure et fait pas de conneries !

Elle hocha la tête et le regarda partir. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire toute l'après-midi ? Elle regarda la table basse et constata en souriant que le Patron lui avait laissé un paquet de cigarettes et un briquet. Elle se cala aussitôt dans le canapé et en alluma une. Elle resta ainsi un moment puis décida de faire le tour de l'appartement pour tuer le temps. Cela ne lui prit tout au plus 10 minutes bien qu'elle est du mal à marcher avec sa cheville toujours douloureuse. Elle s'arrêta dans la cuisine pour se servir un verre d'eau et soupira. Elle s'ennuyait. Elle se surprit à attendre le retour du Patron. Bordel mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait ce mec ? Certes, il l'avait sortie et plus ou moins sauvé, par pur hasard, de cette cave moisie et après ? Elle était maintenant enfermée chez ce type dont elle ne savait rien bien qu'à l'évidence c'était au moins un sadomasochiste dangereux. Est-ce qu'il la laisserai partir un jour ? Elle pouvait toujours rêver… Et puis partir pour aller où ? Elle n'avait nulle part où se rendre et pour le moment il la laissait tranquille, pour le moment ! Elle avait un doute sur la durée de sa « gentillesse » à son égard. Et puis la simple idée d'être enfermée quelque part lui était insupportable. Elle se promit de le questionner dès qu'il serait revenu.

Elle retourna au salon en grimaçant. Sa cheville diffusait une douleur sourde dans toute sa jambe et son épaule la lançait de manière épouvantable.

-Bordel…

Elle se mit alors à repenser à la bouteille d'alcool sur la table de chevet de la chambre. Elle entra dans la pièce en gémissant et se saisit de la bouteille avant de revenir s'affaler sur le canapé. Elle défit le bandage de son épaule et versa un peu d'alcool sur sa plaie heureusement peu profonde mais néanmoins douloureuse. Elle plissa les yeux en serrant les dents sous la sensation de brulure. Elle avait trop mal. Elle prit alors la bouteille et but directement au goulot. Elle sentit le liquide la brûler de l'intérieur quand il descendit dans sa gorge. Ses sens s'engourdirent rapidement, au bout de quelques gorgées elle ne sentait plus la douleur puis, lorsque la bouteille fut à moitié vide elle ne sentait plus rien du tout. Seulement sa vessie qui lui rappelait son besoin urgent d'aller aux toilettes. Elle se décida à se lever pour répondre à ses besoins de base mais elle ne put atteindre que le sol dur et froid contre lequel son corps s'écrasa sans retenue.

-Et merde… Qu'est-ce que je… P… Patron !

Sauf que le criminel n'était pas là. Alors elle commença à ramper en direction la salle de bain, incapable de se relever. Sa tête tournait, les meubles tournaient, l'appartement tout entier tournait.

-Sale petite garce… Arrêtes de bouger bordel sinon je n'y arriverai jamais… aller restes tranquille tu veux ? Ah ben vous êtes deux maintenant ! Bravo ! Je frappe laquelle en premier ?

Tatiana fixait la porte de la chambre qui se déformait et se dédoublait à travers son regard alcoolisé. Elle continua d'essayer d'avancer, plaquant ses mains sur le sol et tirant sur ses avants bras.

-Patron… !

Elle s'entêtait à appeler le Patron dans le vide en espérant qu'il revienne vite pour la relever et dire au sol d'arrêter de tanguer parce que ce n'était quand même pas pratique !

L'homme en noir revenait un sac à la main. La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit et il l'aperçut, étalée par terre, il vit aussi la bouteille à demi vide. Il lâcha le sac sur le canapé puis vint se placer devant la brune.

-Mais qu'est-ce que t'as foutue bordel ? C'est fait pour désinfecter pas pour boire ! T'es complétement conne où quoi ?

Il se baissa pour la relever, ce qu'elle fit avec la plus grande peine du monde en s'accrochant à ses bras.

-Ouais… Enfin, … Finalement ça marche bien comme ça ! Ca anesthésie !

-N'importe quoi t'es complètement bourrée… Et t'allais où comme ça gamine ?

Tatiana leva les yeux vers lui en gémissant.

-Je vais me pisser dessus.

-Ok.

Il la traîna en grognant jusqu'à la salle de bain et dû l'assoir sur les toilettes. La brune le regarda d'un air mauvais.

-Tu comptes aussi me regarder pisser putain de pervers ?

-Peut-être bien que ça m'excite gamine. Et après tu voudrais pas recommencer à te frotter contre le sol en faisant deux ou trois…

-J'en ai rien à foutre barres-toi !

Elle se mit alors à l'affubler d'insultes dans ce qui sembla être du russe au Patron qui finit par sortir, son éternel sourire scotché au visage.

Elle le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard en titubant dangereusement jusqu'au lit de la chambre sur lequel elle se laissa tomber comme une masse. Le Patron soupira.

-Eh ben bordel tu commences bien toi…

Il lui tendit le sac qu'il avait en arrivant.

-Tiens c'est pour toi. J'ai décidé de pas te laisser vivre à poil, y a plus le plaisir d'enlever les fringues tu vois…

Tatiana saisi le sac et l'ouvrit pour y découvrir quelques habits. Elle se retrouva ainsi avec de nouveaux sous-vêtements, une robe noire, un tee-shirt, un jean brut, une paire de talons noirs et des chaussures de ville.

-Euh… Merci. Comment ça je « commence bien » ? Et puis d'ailleurs t'es qui exactement ? Tu vas me garder ici longtemps ? Tu comptes faire quoi de moi ? Tu…

-Ta gueule !

Le criminel avait fermement placé sa main sur la bouche de Tatiana, la faisant taire efficacement.

-Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Faire la nounou ne m'enchante pas surtout que t'es vraiment pète couille. Mais pour l'instant tu vas te rétablir.

Elle le fixa, énervée.

-Tu sais que tu me fais chier ?!

-Mais oui… Aller, viens manger histoire que tu finisses de dessouler par ce que t'es deux fois plus chiante quand t'as bus gamine.

Il l'emmena à la cuisine et lui servit quelque chose qu'elle ne sut pas identifier.

-C'est quoi ?

-Manges.

-…

Elle haussa les épaules puis pris une bouchée qu'elle recracha presque aussitôt.

-Ah mais c'est ignoble ton truc !

-Te fous pas de ma gueule ça vient de chez le meilleur traiteur chinois de Paris !

-Ben c'est le chinois qui est dégueu !

-Oh la ferme gamine…

Il la regarda un moment puis repris la parole sur un ton presque amusé.

-Tu veux des pâtes ?

Elle hocha la tête avec une ombre de sourire sur les lèvres.

-Oui.

Elle le regarda alors préparer des pâtes et lui servir.

-Pourquoi tu m'as ramené là Patron ?

-Plus tard.

-Bord…

-Chut.

Elle se résigna à ne pas avoir plus de réponses et se tut, mangeant en silence. Le Patron se releva et commença à débarrasser sans plus lui accorder d'attention, puis il finit par briser le silence de sa voix rauque.

-T'es d'où gamine ?

Elle croisa les bras.

-Roumanie.

-tu m'as insulté en roumain tout à l'heure ?

-Oui.

-La prochaine parles en français, c'est plus excitant si je comprends.

-Tu fais toujours ça Patron ?

-Quoi ?

-Dire des trucs salaces… En permanence.

-Avoues que t'aimes ça.

Au grand étonnement du Patron, Tatiana se mit à rire.

-Bah qu'est-ce que t'as ? T'es encore bourrée ?

-Non. Mais je crois que tu as raison. On va bien s'entendre, Patron.

Il lui sourit vaguement.

-Aller va dormir gamine. Je reviens demain matin.

Elle se leva et s'enferma dans la chambre. Le Patron souriait. Elle promettait d'être excellente, peut-être même la meilleure.


	3. Chapter 3

Salut à tout le monde ! Voici le troisième chapitre !

J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! n'hésitez pas critiquer :)

Bonne lecture :)

 _Reviews ?_

Le lendemain Tatiana se réveilla avec un horrible mal de crâne. Elle se leva et alla directement dans la salle de bain pour trouver une aspirine. Elle gagna ensuite le salon où la Patron se trouvait déjà, en train de lire une pile de documents.

-T'es déjà là Patron.

Il leva la tête vers elle avec un sourire ironique puis regarda sa montre avant de lâcher d'un ton moqueur.

-Il est très précisément onze heure et quarante-deux minutes, je crois pas être trop en avance gamine, et quand bien même, je suis chez moi.

-Rooo ça va, il va se calmer le boss.

Elle se masse doucement les tempes du bout des doigts et le Patron relève un sourcil.

-T'as pas fait semblant hein… T'as vraiment une sale gueule chérie !

Elle le foudroya du regard.

-Et tu toi tu t'es regardé, chéri ?

Puis elle alla dans la cuisine pour se servir un verre de jus d'orange et prendre son aspirine.

-Dis, Patron, tu pourrais me redonner un paquet de cigarettes j'en ai plus.

-Hein ?! Déjà ? T'es vraiment accro gamine…

Tatiana prit le paquet qu'il lui tendait en riant.

-Est-ce que c'est vraiment toi qui me dis ça ?

Le Patron la regarda un peu surpris et sourit vaguement avant de se lever et de ranger ses papiers. Il alla les poser sur l'étagère du salon puis se tourna à nouveau vers la brune.

-Bon j'y vais. Comme hier tu ne sors pas compris ? De toute façon personne ne te laissera passer à l'accueil.

Il la planta là sans un mot de plus. Tatiana soupira bruyamment, elle en avait marre que ce mec lui donne des ordres et elle en avait surtout marre d'être enfermé toute seule. Elle attendit quelques minutes puis considéra sa cheville. Elle avait mal mais elle pouvait marcher. Elle ne pouvait plus rester ici. Elle avança vers la chambre pour aller s'habiller et trébucha une fois de plus.

-Putain de bordel de merde ! Tant pis je sors pas mais il faut que je m'occupe ou je vais devenir dingue !

Elle choisit de porter la robe puis se mis à la recherche d'une distraction. Elle commença par regarder les quelques livres disposé sur la commode et en feuilleta quelques-uns. Il ne s'agissait que d'ouvrage sur différentes pratiques sexuelles. Intriguée, Tatiana les regarda un à un en rougissant presque lorsqu'elle lut certaines pages. Cependant elle ne parvint pas à s'en détacher et en lut deux d'une traite, apprenant comment réaliser telle ou telle position, comment se positionner, comment se mouvoir. Tout était très précis. Elle se laissa aller à imaginer les corps en mouvement, les peaux humide et les visages marqués par l'expression du plaisir. Son esprit divagua et elle se vit elle-même dans ces situations indécentes. Elle sourit étrangement à cette pensée. Sourire qui disparut pour laisser place à une expression plus troublée quand ce fut le Patron qui envahit son espace mental. Elle se visualisa avec lui, dominatrice ou soumise à se pervers au sourire sadique. Elle sentit ses mains glisser sur sa peau brulante. Elle put même humer son odeur qui lui était si particulière, si magnétique. Elle visualisa presque son regard caché derrière ses verres noirs. Elle frissonna, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Perturbée par ses idées étranges et ayant un peu mal à la tête à force de lire, elle quitta la chambre pour retrouver le salon. La journée était maintenant bien avancée et le Patron n'allait pas tarder à revenir. Où vivait-il d'ailleurs ? Peu importait. Tatiana coupa court à son raisonnement alors que ses yeux se posaient sur la chaîne hi-fi. Elle s'approcha et sélectionna une musique parmi la multitude de CD.

Le Patron traversa la grande salle du bordel qui accueillait déjà les premiers clients. Il prit l'ascenseur, appuyant en soupirant sur le bouton « 3 ». Il se demanda si il allait encore trouver Tatiana en train de ramper sur le parquet où pire… Il sourit, le criminel devait bien s'avouer qu'elle lui plaisait. Elle lui ressemblait en fait, avec son sale caractère et elle n'était pas facilement intimidable. Il ferait d'elle quelque chose de bien et il le savait, mais avant toute proposition il voulait qu'elle se rétablisse. On prend soins du matériel, toujours. La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur l'appartement et le Patron resta immobile.

Tatiana avait choisi une musique sans paroles, une musique tournante. Elle dansait au milieu du salon, faisant de petits pas aléatoires, suivant la mélodie, elle se mit à tourner sur elle-même en fermant les yeux. La fumée de la cigarette qu'elle tenait dessinait d'étranges arabesques atour d'elle, troublées par les mèches de ses longs cheveux détachés.

Le Patron le regardait, un sourire sur les lèvres, pour une fois dénué de perversité. Il restait immobile devant l'ascenseur qui c'était refermé, admirant la jeune fille qui tournoyait au rythme de la musique.

Tatiana se laissa finalement glisser au sol où elle resta allongée, les yeux toujours clos. Elle les ouvrit doucement alors que la musique s'arrêtait. Elle aperçut le Patron et se leva d'un coup, manquant de s'étaler une nouvelle fois sur le sol. Elle se sentit gênée un instant en se rappelant ses lectures.

-Oh là doucement gamine ! T'es à moitié handicapée je te rappelle !

Il la soutint en passant un bras dans son dos. Tatiana frissonna imperceptiblement au contact.

-C'est toi l'handicapé sale pervers…

Elle avait répondu par habitude, pour se donner une contenance. Le Patron souriait toujours et elle poursuivit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous toute la journée dehors, Patron ?

-Ça te regarde ?

-Toujours aussi aimable le boss !

-Parles pour toi gamine !

-Alors ?

-Putain tu lâches jamais l'affaire hein ? je suis chez moi et je gère le bordel ça te va ?

-C'est pas ici chez toi ?

-Si mais pas que.

-Mmmm… Tu as une famille ?

-Ouais.

Elle le regarda avec étonnement et une pointe de moquerie.

-Si tu me dis que tu es marié…

Le criminel éclata de rire.

-Hein ?! N'importe quoi… Je vis avec mes… frères.

-Je me disais aussi…attends, tu m'emmènes où là ?

-Salle de bain. Tu vas te laver.

Tatiana se mit à râler et essaya de faire demi-tour mais elle fut retenue par la poigne ferme du Patron.

-Où est-ce que tu vas comme ça gamine ?

-J'y vais pas ! J'arrive pas à sortir de ta baignoire à la con !

-On fera comme la dernière fois.

-C'est ça ! Tu vas en profiter pour mater putain de voyeur !

Il sourit.

-C'est pas faux cocotte ! Aller !

Elle se déshabilla et il l'aida à entrer dans la baignoire. Tatiana ne cessait de protester, parlant tantôt français tantôt roumain tandis que le Patron se marrait devant son air révolté.

-Aller arrêtes de bouger bordel faut bien que tu te laves !

-Oui c'est bon ça va ! tu peux sortir maintenant !

-Rappelles-moi quand tu voudras sortir grand-mère.

Elle grogna et le regarda partir. Elle l'aimait bien dans le fond ce pervers qui l'avait récupérée.

Plus tard, alors qu'elle était propre et rhabillée, elle vint s'asseoir sur le canapé à côté du Patron qui lui tendit une cigarette. Ils fumèrent un moment dans le silence qu'elle finit par briser.

-Je voudrais sortir…

Il la fixa un instant puis lui tapota le bras.

-Viens par-là gamine.

Elle avança à sa suite vers la grande fenêtre du salon qu'il ouvrit.

-Viens, Tatiana. Je t'aide à monter.

Surprise qu'il l'appelle par son prénom elle s'approcha. Le Patron la saisie par les hanches pour la soulever et elle se retrouva dehors, sur le toit de l'immeuble mitoyen. Si elle frémit au contact des mains du Patron, elle trembla en sentant le vent froid lui transpercer la peau.

-Voilà t'es dehors maintenant.

-Mouais…

-Arrêtes de râler cinq minutes et lèves la tête.

Elle obéit et leva les yeux vers le ciel nocturne. Puisqu'ils étaient au-dessus des lumières de la ville, ils pouvaient distinguer les étoiles. Tatiana sourit et tourna la tête vers l'homme en noir.

-Pas mal Monsieur le Patron, pas mal.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour ou Bonsoir !

Voici le chapitre numéro 4 ! Gros bisous à tous ! :)

 _Reviews ?_

La jeune fille brune se glissa sous les draps sombres. Ils étaient rentrés après avoir passé plus d'une heure sur le toit à regarder les étoiles. Tatiana avait eu un peu froid et elle soupira d'aise en sentant la douce chaleur l'envelopper. Le Patron la regarda se coucher puis s'apprêta à sortir lorsque la voix de la brune l'arrêta.

-Hey Patron !

Il se retourna face à elle. La brune se mordit la lèvre, hésitant encore, à prononcer les mots. C'était simple pourtant.

-Quoi ?

C'était maintenant. Que dirait-il ? Elle entendait déjà son rire moqueur fuser, elle voyait son air mesquin, et peut-être l'insulte qui suivrait.

-Restes avec moi.

Elle avait parlé vite pour que cet instant gênant passe enfin.

-…

La mâchoire serrée elle attendait la réponse du pervers, qui ne vint pas. Juste le silence. Elle reformula sa demande.

-Dors ici avec moi.

-Pourquoi je ferais ça gamine ? Tu sais qu'il faut pas me tenter comme ça petite chaudasse ?

Tatiana se détendit, il ne l'avait pas mal pris. Elle sourit et une lueur de défi se mit à briller dans ses yeux verts.

-Quoi ? T'as peur de ce que je peux te faire Patron ?

Le criminel se mit à rire. Intérieurement il jubilait. La gamine commençait à changer.

-Inverses pas les rôles princesse ! Je vois pas ce que je risque d'une vieille qui peut pas prendre une douche toute seule… Et puis c'est plutôt toi qui devrais flipper.

Son sourire toujours fixé sur ses lèvres elle se décala et ouvrit la couverture, l'invitant à la rejoindre. Le Patron la regarda encore un instant puis retira ses vêtements pour ne garder qu'un boxer avant d'enfiler un tee-shirt noir. La brune le regarda faire, admirant discrètement le corps de l'homme en noir qui prit place dans le lit. Il éteignit la lumière et sa main vint glisser sur la jambe droite de Tatiana qui lui répondit immédiatement par un violent coup de pied.

-J'ai dit « DORS avec moi » !

Elle se mordit la langue, elle avait frissonné.

-Je t'avais prévenue gamine.

Elle se décala un peu pour mettre de la distance entre elle et le criminel. Elle ne savait plus si l'avoir invité à rester était une bonne idée. Il l'hypnotisait, un peu trop à son goût.

-Mais oui… Bonne nuit Patron.

Il rit puis la laissa tranquille. Chaque chose en son temps après tout. Ca ne devrait plus tarder.

Tatiana dormait depuis un bon moment tandis que lui n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il tourna la tête vers la jeune fille en soupirant d'exaspération. Elle dormait profondément, sa poitrine se soulevait doucement au rythme de sa respiration. Avec un sourire pervers, il enleva lentement la couverture qui la cachait beaucoup trop à son goût. Il dévoila ainsi le corps de la brune qui dormait comme lui, en sous-vêtement et tee-shirt sombre. Il eut soudainement envie de la toucher, d'explorer son corps, de le voir réagir, de le voir lui appartenir sans même qu'elle s'en rende compte. Mais il ne fallait pas qu'elle se réveille. Il sourit dans l'obscurité, il allait faire en sorte que non. Il approcha sa main experte.

Il commença par effleurer sa jambe, remontant lentement sur son ventre. Il passa doucement la main sous le tee-shirt pour venir caresser sa peau. Il la sentit bouger légèrement à son contact. Il continua son exploration retirant délicatement le tissu jusqu'à dévoiler sa poitrine puis il y laissa voyager le bout de ses doigts. Il se délectait de la voir frissonner, toujours inconsciente. Le Patron longea la clavicule de sa victime avec son indexe, remontant le long de sa mâchoire pour venir taquiner son oreille. Tatiana s'agita un peu plus sans se réveiller pour autant quand il redescendit sa main le long de son torse pour venir s'arrêter sur son bas ventre qu'il caressa longuement. Il entendit le souffle de la brune accélérer et vit avec plaisir que son bassin ondulait légèrement. Il se décida alors à passer sa main sous l'élastique de l'ultime vêtement de la brune qu'il entendit gémir de manière quasi inaudible. Passant sa langue sur ses lèvres le Patron s'apprêta à glisser un doigt dans son intimité alors qu'il fixait le visage de sa proie. Sauf que soudainement, une main ferme vint saisir son poignet tandis qu'une autre, tout aussi hostile vint se placer dangereusement sur son entrejambe. Tatiana s'était réveillé et le regardait, les yeux brillant d'une rage teintée de peur. La mâchoire serrée, elle siffla entre ses dents d'une voix sourde bien que légèrement tremblante malgré son ton glacial.

-Pas. Sans. Mon. Accord. Plus jamais.

Elle retira lentement la main intrusive du Patron qui ne bougeait plus, risquant d'être castré au moindre mouvement. La brune continua de le fixer alors qu'elle desserrait son emprise sur la partie la plus sensible de l'anatomie du criminel. Elle se leva ensuite rapidement et alla se coucher sur le canapé pour finir sa nuit. Son cœur battait la chamade, elle n'arrivait pas à calmer sa respiration beaucoup trop rapide. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains, elle sentait encore les mains du Patron sur elle et sans prévenir, les images qui lui étaient venues au cours de ses lectures revinrent envahir son esprit troublée. Elle frémit. Dans d'autres circonstances, elle aurait voulu qu'il continu. Mais elle ne pouvait pas, pas comme ça. C'était interdit. Ca tête se mit à tourner et elle s'allongea doucement sur le canapé s'attendant à ce que le criminel arrive d'une minute à l'autre. Moment qui ne vint jamais. Elle fut incapable de retrouver le sommeil, restant éveillée jusqu'au lever du jour, hanter pars les souvenirs d'un passé bien trop sombre mêlées à celles de ces derniers jours qui n'étaient pas aussi désagréables qu'elle aurait pensé.

Dans la chambre, le Patron se détendit. Il avait contracté tous ses muscles lorsqu'il avait senti la pression menaçante sur son entrejambe. Il avait eu envie de la tuer sur le moment. Jamais il ne s'était fait chopé comme ça et surtout, jamais personne ne l'avait maîtrisé aussi facilement. Mais il la voulait, il la voulait et il l'aurait. Il serra les dents et se retint de se lever pour aller expliquer la vie à cette petite prétentieuse. Il senti une intense frustration monter en lui et se mordit la lèvre. Il fallait qu'elle soit à lui bordel ! Mais il ne l'aurait pas en lui faisant peur, il ne la ferait que fuir et il ne la voulait pas comme ça. Il la voulait consentante et en cet instant précis il la voulait même suppliante. Il retrouva vite son sourire pervers à cette pensée. Tatiana serait exceptionnelle, la meilleure de toute, elle avait juste besoin d'être un peu éduquée au préalable, ce dont il se chargerait avec joie. Demain il lui parlerait et lui exposerait son offre. Le Patron ferma les yeux se laissa finalement sombrer dans le sommeil.

Quand le Patron se réveilla le lendemain matin, il trouva Tatiana assise sur la table de la cuisine en train de fumer.

-Salut gamine.

Elle le regarda brièvement et ne pris pas la peine de répondre. Elle ne pouvait pas répondre sinon il remarquerait le doute dans sa voix, son trouble et c'était hors de question ! Le criminel ne s'en formalisa pas et but son café avant de s'approcher de l'ascenseur.

-Bon j'y vais, comme d'habitude tu restes là, gamine. Tu sors pas. J'ai à te parler d'un truc important ce soir.

Elle ne daigna pas lui accorder la moindre attention, fixant la fumée de sa cigarette qui montait au plafond. Il fallait éviter de croiser son regard, rester concentré sur autre chose que ce fou dangereux qui l'attirait de manière malsaine. Le Patron partit en maugréant quelque chose d'incompréhensible à propos des femmes et de la Roumanie.

Une fois que la porte de l'ascenseur se fut refermée, Tatiana respira enfin et fila dans la chambre. Elle s'habilla avec une chemise du Patron et le jean qu'il lui avait acheté. Elle enfila des chaussures et prit l'ascenseur à son tour. Elle s'arrêta au deuxième étage Tout établissement correct se devait d'avoir des issues de secours et comme le Patron gérait un bordel correct, il y avait bien une issue de secours, ce dont elle avait désespérément besoin. Tatiana avança dans le couloir encore désert jusqu'à la porte surmonté d'un voyant vert. Elle poussa le lourd panneau de métal puis dévala un long et sombre escalier qui lui parut interminable. Sa cheville la faisait souffrir et elle dû s'asseoir au milieu de sa descente pour la ménager un peu. Elle ne pouvait à l'évidence pas rester debout trop longtemps surtout si elle marchait. Elle reprit son parcours une bonne vingtaine de minutes plus tard, priant pour ne pas tomber sur l'homme en noir au cas où il serait encore dans les parages. Elle descendit les dernière marches de béton, passa une dernière porte et se retrouva dans une rue de Paris. Un peu éblouie par la lumière du jour, elle resta un instant immobile le temps que ses yeux s'habituent puis elle commença à avancer au hasard dans les rues de la capitale. Elle n'avait aucune d'où elle allait mais elle y allait. Elle ne savait pas si elle voulait partir malgré ce qui c'était passé. Quelque part elle ne lui en voulait pas plus que ça. Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris aussi de lui demander de dormir avec elle ? Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment une tronche à « dormir » gentiment avec quelqu'un ? Elle avait été idiote, mais elle en avait eu envie. Son corps avait réagi alors qu'elle dormait. Tatiana se laissa tomber sur un banc et se passa une main sur le visage. Il l'attirait, elle le savait. Mais elle s'était jurée que plus jamais personne ne la toucherais sans son accord. Et il avait enfreint sa première règle, il la dégoutait pour ça. Elle était dégoutée et attirée, méfiante et intriguée. Elle soupira. Il avait dit qu'il voulait lui parler de quelque chose d'important mais quoi ? Elle finit par se dire que rien ne l'empêchait de rentrer tout à l'heure et de s'enfuir demain en reprenant l'issue de secours si jamais. Les heures passèrent et elle marcha le long des rues, s'essayant régulièrement et de longs moments sur des bancs pour ménager sa cheville. Elle ne s'éloigna pas trop de l'immeuble qui cachait le bordel du Patron. Elle tourna la tête pour regarder une vitrine quand elle le vit. Il était de l'autre côté de la rue et la fixait. L'homme en noir traversa et se retrouva rapidement devant Tatiana, un air malsain sur le visage.

-Alors comme ça on veut se faire la malle sans dire au revoir gamine ?

Il passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'obligea à avancer avec lui. Elle le suivit alerté par son ton menaçant. Il la poussa à l'intérieur du bâtiment et la fit monter jusqu'à l'appartement où il laissa éclater sa colère après avoir été resté muet tout le long du trajet. Il la plaqua violemment contre le mur en la tenant par le cou, il murmura à son oreille d'une voix terriblement froide.

-Maintenant tu vas m'écouter petite salope... Déjà tu vas me dire comment t'es sortie et deuxièmement quand je dis « tu sors pas », tu. Ne. Sors. Pas.

Tatiana attrapa la main du Patron qui était fermée sur son cou et essaya de desserrer son emprise. Elle répondit en suffoquant.

-Les… issues de… secours.

-Petite maligne…

-Je te hais connard !

-Ravi de te l'entendre dire chérie.

Le criminel la lâcha enfin et s'éloigna vers la cuisine pour se servir un café. Tatiana ne pris pas le temps de reprendre son souffle et avança en titubant jusqu'à la chambre où elle se laissa tomber sur le lit. Il avait serré trop fort et son cou la brûlait tandis que sa cheville se remettait à diffuser d'insupportables ondes de douleur. Elle sentit une rage irrépressible envahir tout son être.

-J'avais même pas l'intention de me barrer espèce d'ordure ! Pervers décérébré !

Ses insultes sonnaient justes et horriblement faux à la fois. Elle serra les draps entre ses doigts pour ne pas se laisser aller.

Le Patron tourna la tête vers la chambre quand il l'entendit hurler et parla pour lui-même avec un sourire.

-De toute façon t'es à moi gamine, et on a à parler, tous les deux…


	5. Chapter 5

Salut toi qui t'es égaré sur cette petite fic !

Voici le dernier chapitre ! j'espère que ça vous aura plus !

Bisous et ne soyez pas sage ;)

 _Reviews ?_

Le Patron posa sa tasse sur la table de la cuisine et prit la direction de la chambre à pas lents. Il resta dans l'entrée. Tatiana était allongée sur le côté, dos à lui. Il ne voyait pas les larmes qu'elle s'était résolues à laisser s'échapper couler sur son visage, mais il pouvait entendre ses sanglots irréguliers. Il releva un sourcil, étonné de la voir dans cet état.

-Ben tu pleures gamine ?

Le criminel vit alors le bras de la jeune fille se lever et lui offrir un magnifique doigt d'honneur lui indiquant gentiment d'aller se faire foutre. Il s'approcha d'elle s'assit sur le bord du lit. Il tendit sa main pour essuyer ses larmes mais elle le repoussa vivement.

-Vas faire chier quelqu'un d'autre Patron…

-Aller gamine remets-toi.

La voix de l'homme en noir c'était faite plus douce et il avança de nouveau sa main et il put essuyer ses larmes sans qu'elle ne le rejette une seconde fois. La gorge de la brune se serra au contact

-T'es quand même une ordure mais le pire… Le pire c'est que dans le fond… Je t'aime bien Patron.

Il sourit et la regarda attentivement. Elle était jolie avec des larmes pleins les yeux et les joues. Il serra les dents, il était temps, il le savait depuis le début qu'elle serait spécial mais pourtant il avait quand même un doute sur la réponse de la brune.

-J'ai un truc à te proposer gamine, depuis le départ. Mais là, c'est le moment.

-Parce que j'ai l'air d'être en condition pour écouter une offre ?

Elle se redressa.

-C'est quoi ?

Il arrêta de respirer, elle n'acceptera pas. Elle ne voudra pas. Il essaya quand même.

-J'ai travail pour toi. Bosses ici.

-Hein ?!

Il soupira. C'était mort, merde !

-T'as très bien compris.

Elle déglutit avec difficulté.

-Tu veux que je devienne une de tes prostituées ?! Il manque une roumaine à ta panoplie ?

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'être déçu. Elle avait espéré autre chose. Quelque chose de plus… Spéciale. Le Patron, lui ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-Non. En fait si je voudrais que tu bosses ici comme toutes les autres, il y a aussi autre chose.

Tatiana prêta alors une oreille encore plus attentive à ses propos.

-Sois la mienne avant tout.

Le Patron la regardait intensément, guettant la moindre de ses réactions, il y avait peut-être encore un espoir pour qu'elle accepte.

Le cerveau de Tatiana c'était mis à tourner à mille à l'heure et son cœur frappait violemment sa poitrine. Il voulait qu'elle soit sa prostituée personnelle en plus des autres clients. Elle aurait bien statut particulier alors. Plus important encore, il ne la considérait pas comme les autres, il l'appréciait d'avantage. Son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine à force de battre aussi fort. C'était donc ça qu'elle était supposée être ? Et si elle disait non ? Cette idée lui effleura l'esprit une seconde mais elle la rejeta aussitôt. Le Patron lui proposait un pacte, et allait accepter. Accepter car elle pourrait rester ici, parce qu'elle aurait enfin un lieu fixe où vivre, parce que se prostituer ne lui avait jamais fait peur et surtout, pars dessus tout le reste, elle pourrait rester et avoir cet homme pervers avec elle. Il viendrait pour elle. Tatiana frissonna, elle avait Ce qu'elle s'était interdit de désirer. Elle aurait le Patron. Il l'attirait d'une manière qu'elle n'aurait su expliquer, elle voulait qu'il la touche maintenant. En cet instant, elle donnerait son accord. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et ouvrit la bouche.

-C'est d'accord.

Le Patron sourit. Elle avait accepté finalement, il était soulager, il l'avait, elle était à lui. Il allait enfin pouvoir la toucher, la sentir… Une main levée à quelques centimètres de son visage coupa court à ses fantasmes.

-C'est d'accord mais j'ai quelques conditions.

Il croisa les bras.

-Je t'écoute.

-Je veux pouvoir squatter cet appartement quand j'en ai envie. Je veux la garantie d'avoir des papiers français et je veux la garantie que tu ne me jetteras pas quand tu en auras marre, sauf contre une somme d'argent plus que conséquente pour compenser. Et je veux pouvoir refuser un client si je ne le veux pas.

Le Patron grogna mais sourit en même temps.

-Pour l'appartement c'est seulement si je suis là. T'auras une chambre au deuxième. Les papiers je m'en charge et tu les auras d'ici une semaine. Et je ne compte pas te jeter. Si ça devait arriver u jour c'est soit parce que t'es morte sois parce que tu es une vraie salope. ET dans ces deux cas je te donnerais que dalle.

-C'est ça. Et je veux pouvoir sortir quand je veux ! finie ta séquestration à deux balles !

-Ouais gamine, du moment que tu reviens.

Elle le regarda très sérieusement et parla d'un ton assuré.

-Je ne compte pas partir.

Il sourit et s'approcha un plus d'elle, s'exprimant d'une voix un peu plus grave.

-Bien gamine mais tu vas devoir suivre une petite formation si tu vois ce que je dire…

Tatiana fais un petit sourire en coin alors qu'elle sent son corps frémir d'anticipation.

-J'ai déjà lu deux de tes livres là-bas.

-T'as aimé ?

Elle se penche lentement pour venir murmurer à son oreille.

-Je t'ai imaginé dans un tas de position indécentes et…

Le Patron passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Se rendait-elle compte à quelle point elle était… désirable ?

-Et… ?

Elle prit une inspiration, et finit sa phrase après avoir hésité une seconde.

-Et c'était avec moi…

Elle se mordit la lèvre, attendant sa réaction. Le Patron se sentit frissonner.

-Bordel gamine il va falloir te mettre au sport !

Il se pencha vers Tatiana et vint mordiller son cou.

-Règle numéro une, on n'embrasse jamais.

Le criminel recula brusquement et la regarda avec un sourire sadique.

-Mais… J'espère que cette fois… j'ai ton accord, Tatiana.

Elle le tira sur le lit pour l'allonger sur elle. Les battements de son cœur étaient puissants et réguliers.

-Tu as mon accord, Patron.

Elle le désirait plus que jamais, elle frémit en sentant les mains de l'homme en noir se poser sur elle. Elle savait que rien ne serait plus pareil après ça. Elle lui appartiendrait totalement. Elle lui ouvrit sa chemise noire, acceptant implicitement de lui vendre son âme.

Le criminel vint poser doucement sa main sur le cou meurtrie de la brune qui trembla imperceptiblement, et vint dégrafer son soutien-gorge.

Elle fit glisser la chemise sur les épaules du Patron et parcouru le torse fin et musclé du bout des doigts jusqu'à arriver à sa ceinture.

Le Patron passa sa langue le long de la mâchoire de sa favorite remontant jusqu'à son oreille.

Tatiana frémissait sous la main du diable. Elle vint ouvrir son pantalon et l'en délaissa rapidement ce qui eut pour effet de faire grogner l'homme en noir de contentement.

Il intensifia ses caresses et ses morsures, venant poser un suçon dans le cou de sa proie pour marquer sa propriété. Il lui hotta ensuite son jean sans qu'elle ne s'en rende réellement compte.

Elle vint saisir les hanches du Patron pour venir coller leurs deux bassins puis elle se mit à onduler légèrement, entamant une délicieuse friction. Puis elle fit glisser ses mains sous l'élastique du boxer noir du criminel pour l'en libérer, griffant doucement sa peau au passage.

Le Patron retint un gémissement rauque et après s'être débarrassé du dernier sous-vêtement de sa partenaire frissonnante, il fit remonter ses mains le long de ses jambes, caressant ensuite ses hanches avant de venir la tenir fermement par la taille. Il la souleva légèrement, l'obligeant à se cambrer sous lui et faisant de nouveau se rencontrer leurs deux bassins. Le criminel vint ainsi embrasser son bas ventre avant de faire remonter sa langue le long de son corps arqué, traçant une ligne brûlante jusqu'à sa poitrine.

Alors que Tatiana laissait échapper un long gémissement elle fit basculer le Patron sous elle, inversant leurs positions.

Le Patron ne comprit pas. Comment avait-elle fait ça avec un pro tel que lui ?

Maintenant à cheval sur le criminel sexuel, elle profitait de ce retournement de situation. Elle parcourait le corps du criminel de ses mains, le griffant et le caressant sans retenue. Elle embrassa son torse puis commença une lente descente vers son bas ventre. Elle prit un malin plaisir à éviter la zone sensible, soutirant un soupir de frustration au Patron. Puis elle caressa son érection de son indexe, le faisant remonter le long du membre durcit du criminel qui parla d'une voix un peu plus rauque qu'à l'accoutumée.

-Gamine…

Son ton était un brin menaçant mais Tatiana vint vivement lui plaquer sa sur la bouche. Puis elle saisit la ceinture du criminel qui traînait encore sur le lit et s'en servit de bâillon. Elle se pencha à l'oreille du Patron.

-Chuuut…. On se tait, Monsieur le boss.

Elle le libéra de suite et jeta la ceinture hors du lit avant de venir lécher le membre du Patron qui agrippa sa chevelure brune. Avec un léger sourire, elle prit le membre en bouche et effectua de longs vas et vient, le suçant avec conviction.

Le criminel sourit en se mordant la lèvre et laissa son bassin onduler alors que son corps était parcouru de décharges électriques le faisant gémir. Elle était douée bordel… Il serra les draps noirs entre ses doigts et fini par jouir dans un grognement rauque. Tenant toujours fermement la chevelure brune, il fit relever la tête à Tatiana qui s'essuya la bouche. Il la tira vers lui et approcha son visage du siens. Par reflexe, elle posa un doigt sur les lèvres du Patron qui éataient dangereusement proches des siennes.

-Règle numéro une, on n'embrasse jamais.

Le Patron saisit doucement le poignet Tatiana et le tira vers le bas pour enlever l'ultime barrière entre leurs visages.

-Exception numéro une, sauf avec moi.

Leurs lèvres se scellèrent ainsi dans un baiser sauvage puis le Patron saisit fermement les hanches de Tatiana qui s'accrocha à ses épaules. Il la pénétra lentement en la faisant crier de plaisir.

Leurs deux corps souples se fondaient l'un dans l'autre, ils gémissaient, caressant, griffant, mordant et embrassant leurs peaux frémissantes. Leurs souffles se mêlaient dans leur danse sensuelle. Leurs corps ne cessaient plus d'onduler, de se cambrer. Ils criaient leur plaisir se suppliant du regard de ne jamais mettre fin à ce moment. Ils glissaient l'un contre l'autre, leurs peaux humides semblaient se mélanger. Leurs gestes intenses les faisant toujours demander plus. Ils finirent par jouir ensemble et retombèrent doucement sur les draps en désordre. Leurs cœurs reprenaient petit à petit un rythme acceptable et leurs muscles s'étaient détendus.

Ils restèrent un instant immobiles puis le patron se pencha pour attraper ses clopes sur la table de chevet. Il en tendit une à Tatiana qui l'accepta volontiers. Le Patron tourna les yeux vers elle et retira ses lunettes.

-Tu promets d'être excellente gamine…

Tatiana resta en admiration devant le bleu cristallin des yeux du criminel. Un regard de glace qui la transperçait de part en part. puis elle eut un sourire moqueur.

-Autant que toi ?

-Rêves pas trop ma belle…

Elle rit avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

-Demain, voir tout à l'heure, je te ferais découvrir les joies du SM gamine. C'est gentil de commencer par les bases mais il va falloir être plus exotique.

Elle se surprit à le regarder avec envie ce qui n'échappa pas au Patron. Il prit son air pervers dont il avait le secret.

-D'ailleurs Tatiana,… Je t'ai raconté la fois où…

-Non.

-Roooo…

-Mais je veux bien savoir.

-Hein ?!

-J'ai dit, « je veux bien savoir ».

Le Patron afficha un sourire qui en disait long sur ce qu'il allait raconter. Pour une fois qu'elle ne lui disait pas de fermer sa gueule.

-J'étais dans le…

Il accompagnait son récit de tout un tas de gestes. La favorite sourit en se mordant la lèvre.


End file.
